


Comeback

by ChocoToasties



Series: Adversaries? Or Lovers? [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoToasties/pseuds/ChocoToasties
Summary: Sebastian is caught off guard.





	Comeback

   Being in a dank cavern was the last place Rebecca wanted to be, especially if she had to be stuck with a demon who makes it his job to get on her nerves. Her Majesty had assigned her the responsibility to retrieve a relic from said cavern, but knowing how ancient underground passages typically worked, Rebecca knew that there were going to be plenty of traps in place. Not being the kind to want to endanger herself needlessly, she borrowed the heathen from Phantomhive's house since his supernatural reflexes could anticipate a trap, allowing them to get through the obstacles unscathed. As they continued their journey into the tunnels however, she's started to regret asking for his help.

 

   “I still don't see why you're still angry with me,” the bastard chuckled as they trudged deeper into the tunnels.

 

   “You know damn well why!” she growled, “I was hanging over a pile of snakes, and you had the nerve to _laugh_ at my expense! Do you laugh at Phantomhive when he’s in danger?!?”

 

    “I do so on a regular basis. I find joy in the irony of a proud noble being reminded of how helpless he truly is in a situation where titles don’t matter.”

 

   “Even so, I would think that you would seem more worried about his well being since you can’t extract a soul from an already dead body.”

 

   “Whenever the Young Master is in peril, I’m always there to save him and remedy the situation, as our contract dictates it. Why would I act concerned in a position where I have control?”

 

    “You’re awfully sure of yourself.”

 

    “Give me a reason not to be.”

 

    “Undertaker.”

 

    The demon tripped.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to add another installment! I will be posting more in the future, but don't count on an immediate update. Thanks for reading!


End file.
